swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandros Constantini
Alexandros Constantini is a genetically altered human male who currently serves as the Captain-General of the Imperial Custodes, the bodyguards of the Kicka Family. Alexandros Constantini has served the Kicka Family since Aeaolen Kicka™ he first met Aeaolen in 190 ABY during Aeaolen's service to various factions. History The early years of Alexandros are surrounded in mystery and unknown to everyone except himself and Aeaolen, who he shared his foundation with. Speculation has led to the belief that Alexandros is actually a clone of Aeaolen himself and was given a back story to ensure that no one would ever find this out; this however remain conjectural. Alexandros first met Aeaolen in 190 ABY at the age of 20 GSY, when Aeaolen was a Lord of the Praxeum; it was here that Aeaolen and Alexandros formed an uncanny bond with each other. Alexandros soon became the personal guard of Aeaolen, Aeaolen even tutored Alexandros in the ways of the force and military tactics. The training that Alexandros received would eventually become the basis for the introductory Custodes training. Alexandros followed Aeaolen when he returned to the Old Jedi Order and eventually back the Old Sith Order, it is known that his name existed under the title of Inquisitor as a member of the Sith Inquisition. Aeaolen eventually turned and became Emperor-Primarch and Alexandros found himself directly by the Emperor's side. Alexandros requested that he always be with Aeaolen and Aeaolen obliged, naming him Captain-General of the Imperial Custodians, also known in High Imperial as Ordo Custodes, Order of the Custodians. As Captain-General Alexandros was directly responsible for Aeaolen's protection and whatever else Aeaolen assigned to the Captain-General. Alexandros was deeply honor and took it upon himself to build an order of men that would defend Aeaolen at all costs. Alexandros commissioned the Empire's finest craftsman to create armor and weaponry that would be used the Custodians. The armorer was instructed to craft 300 suits and 600 weapons, 300 being pikes and the other 300 being gladius's. Alexandros had also recruited his first member, Nero an Imperial Army General who had been selected by Aeaolen for training as a Dark Jedi. Nero serves as a Custodian of the Empire till this day, he bears the title of Shield-Captain, the second in command of the order but still uses his title of Custodian. Alexandros personally taught Nero and they became very close. Alexandros continued to serve as Aeaolen's bodyguard until he was instructed to serve as Hadrian's protector when Hadrian created the Kicka Empire and became Kicka Emperor. Alexandros is one of the four custodians that reside with Alaric while Nero and three other Custodians reside with Hadrian, and four more personally guard Silas and Tyrus continually. Alexandros has grown very close to Alaric in the recent years. Personality Alexandros can be described in very few words because he rarely speaks. Alexandros is extremely loyal and has forged a unique bond with the Kicka family and has declared unconditional loyalty to the family and whoever they serve. Alexandros is often seen standing stoically and watching one of the Kicka's, namely Alaric who Aeaolen had wished for Alexandros to protect the most. It was unknown what his personal beliefs are because he rarely discusses them with anyone who is not a member of the Kicka family. Category: Imperial Characters